


searching for da fish

by natsumesakasexy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), neemble setars
Genre: M/M, Vore, eichi's dead but he isn't, grr, jungle sex, necrophilia but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsumesakasexy/pseuds/natsumesakasexy
Summary: ass
Relationships: kanata x eichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	searching for da fish

eichi woke up lightheaded. "damn i mustve passed out because im almost dead" he looked around the room only to find out that it wasn't a room. it was in fact, a jungle. "what the fuck did you dothis time wataru" he said as he stood up slowly so that he wouldnt die again. he started walking along the pathway. the trail was ugly. if it was ugly this must be tsumugi's doing right? no nvm...natsume had already vored tsumugi.. as eichi was lost in thought, he bumped into a fish. "puka puka" exclaimed the bitchy loser. "kanata what do you w-" eichi began but then quickly noticed that kanata was naked. "that's kinda hot kanata..." eichi whispered. "eichi...i believe you are...'gay'.." kanata sxaid before pulling one of the long jungle vines and tying eichi up. "damn i didnt think you were into this..i've never done it with wataru" eichi said as kanata began thrusting his fish shaped penis into eichi's tiny pink glistening hole. "ok" kanata said before voring eichi hole. he enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> vore


End file.
